


An Outfit for Every Occasion

by tinknevertalks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Plot? What Plot?, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: What's good for the goose is good for the gander, and what's good for Helen is really good for Helen.





	An Outfit for Every Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> We all know how I do prompt things on Tumbr, and this is one of them. Sam-Jack-Loveforever asked me to do a fic based on: 'You're not going out in that outfit.' I hope this pleases. XD

It really wasn’t fair on the general populace, Helen concluded, to unleash such a dapper Nikola Tesla on an unsuspecting audience. Really, no one man should be allowed to look that delicious in what some would consider science teacher chic, but somehow he was. Long fingers tapped his cheek as he decided on what to wear, his eyes constantly straying to the pea coat that Helen may or may not have bought especially for him. She wasn’t the only one who liked him in it. Surreptitiously she watched as he made his decision, swooping in as he popped the jacket on. “You’re not going out in that outfit,” she purred, walking up to him.

“Oh, and why’s that?” he asked, his grin knowing as he dragged his eyes up and down her body, an action she delighted in.

She didn’t answer instantly, just started walking around him and taking off the jacket, putting it back on the hanger it had recently vacated. Once back around, she quirked her eyebrow, licked the corner of her lips, and smiled back. With very little effort she dragged him to her by his lapels. “Must I have a reason?” she breathed, walking backwards into a little used room, barely bigger than a cupboard.

“Far be it for me to be the voice of anything,” he conceded before her lips met his, her hands already working on the buttons of his jacket.

“Oh shush,” she commanded, tugging his tie to keep him close as they kissed.

He didn’t go out that day.

–

Sashaying from her _en suite_ into her bedroom wearing a strapless cocktail dress, pushing an earring into place, she almost missed him sat in the leather armchair in the corner, drinking. He wore yet another suit - the jacket hung next to her door, tie not quite impeccable, top button of his shirt undone. “Things must be bad if you’re haunting my room with brandy,” she murmured, reaching into a jewellery box in front of her vanity mirror.

“Why did you stop me leaving yesterday?” he asked plainly, quite unlike him to her mind.

She shook her head. “I didn’t stop you.”

“You dragged me into a closet and had your wicked way with me.”

“Wicked way?” she echoed, laughter tingeing her words.

He growled her name.

“What?” She stopped fiddling with her jewellery to look at him, the darkness in his eyes, the way he watched her like she was prey. Her heart rate shot up, warmth pooling in her stomach as he stalked over to her, crowding her into her wardrobe as his fingers tangled into her hair.

“You’re not going out in that outfit,” he told her, before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Any complaint she might have had melted as his tongue lavished hers, a hand possessive on her hip. Her head hit dully against the wardrobe door as his mouth worked her neck, her hands flat against his shoulder blades to keep him close. “You’re much too distracting,” he explained, nibbling her earlobe.

“I’m…” she started, but the words died in her throat as the bodice of her dress loosened, the zip trailing down her back as surely as if he tugged it physically. He smirked, stepping back just enough for the material to pool around her stilettoed feet, leaving her flushed and panting in her lacy underwear. Licking her lips, and quirking her eyebrow, she stepped out of the satin pool to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “I’ll just go to dinner like this,” she breathed, kissing the corner of his mouth. She would have carried on walking had he not spun them onto her bed, her breath flattened out of her as he laid above her, caging her.

“What if I want dinner?” he asked, nuzzling her neck, littering kisses as his knee found a place between her legs. Her hands grabbed his waistcoat, unbuttoning him as she turned her head, smiling as his kisses got harder, more possessive, biting.

“I can change my plans,” she breathed as his magnetic field found the front clasp of her bra, his palm warm through the lace on her breast. “Especially if you keep doing that,” she explained, delighting in his kisses moving down her neck and his knee between her thighs. With clumsy fingers she tugged off his waistcoat and tie, squirming and laughing as his fingers brushed her waist.

He paid particular attention to her sensitive skin, ignoring her heaving breasts for the swell of her hips, nipping and laving her sides and smiling, victorious, when she laughed again, squirming across the bed. He followed, wagging his eyebrows before swiping the flat of his tongue across her nipple. The laughter died on her lips as the banked heat in her lower abdomen erupted into full flames, her fingers diving into his hair to hold him there. His hips crushed against hers, the buckle of his belt cool on her superheated skin. With new vigour, she scrambled to pull the white shirt from his back, needing to feel his skin beneath her hands.

“We have time, Helen,” he crooned, groaning as she swiped her tongue against his Adam’s apple, her own happy moan lost against his neck. Emboldened by his verbal appreciation, she did it again, grazing the skin with her teeth. Eyes closed and blissful, he said, “The hell to time,” capturing her lips again in a harder kiss, more akin to the one they shared against her cupboard door.

In tandem, they worked together to rid him of his clothes, her knickers, and her shoes (although she kept in mind the reverential caresses he gave her ankles as he flung the stilettos from her feet). Her eyes closed when he sank into her heat, wrapping her legs around him as he began thrusting. His movements were slow to start, until Helen squeezed her thighs and her inner muscles, goading him on with her body. With a growl, Nikola rose to his knees, grinning as she yelped in surprise, leaning up on her elbows to mock glare at him. The quick dart of her tongue moistening her lips gave away how pleased she was with turn of events, collapsing onto her back with a gleeful smile as he began moving again.

And his fingers, deft and precise, kept skittering over her abdomen, her hips, the tiny thatch of curls on her pubic mound. His thumb would sometimes dip to brush her clit before moving back up her body again to hold her breast, or down to stroke her thigh. It all combined to make Helen a giggling, frazzled mess, crooning when a particular thrust hit just the right spot, sparking further flares of arousal low in her belly. Every so often, he would dip to kiss her, smiling against her lips as she’d rise to meet him.

It soon wasn’t enough. Licking her lips and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she flipped them over, grinning victoriously down at him. He just smiled back, his hands already possessive on her hips, guiding her movements. It all felt glorious; deliciously full, every nerve alight. She almost missed their fingers intertwining, her hand pinning his on the pillow near his head, but the change in angle and the small bite of friction against her clit kept her aware. As did his teeth on her nipple when her breast swung too close to his mouth, her earlier giggles replaced with something deeper, more carnal.

Her fingers trailed his face, a frisson shooting through her as he quickly licked between her fingers. The heat between her legs grew, moving inexorably closer to an orgasm she was sure would have her seeing stars. His hand echoed hers, trailing down her cheek, his thumb close enough for her to catch with her mouth. The noise he made as she sucked - a sort of guttural, strangled cry - changed to whispered profanity, and how utterly ravishing she looked riding him. Thumb wet with her own saliva, he flicked her nipple, squeezing her thigh with his other hand.

“Yes, that’s it,” she crooned, watching as pained bliss cloaked his features, eyes screwed shut as he chased his pleasure, her own orgasm so close if she could just. Rub. There…

A sibilance of yeses poured from her lips as stars exploded throughout her whole body, Nikola’s own completion a counterpoint to her soaring cries. Their shared pants filled the air as they waited for their heart rates to slow, both laughing gently in the stillness. Lying down next to each other, kissing became the main activity of choice, touches and hugs calming them. It was in this bubble, serene and sated, he asked again why she had indisposed him the day before.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn’t let this go. “You looked good in your coat.”

“Really?” He pulled back an inch or so to look into her eyes, his fingers gentle as he stroked her shoulder. “I’ll have to remember that…”

Snorting, she tightened her arms around his waist. “Egotist.”


End file.
